


No rest for the wicked

by nebulein



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus' POV, PWP, SMUTTY SMUT, no idea how they snuck in there, shameless indulgence of the stamina rune trope, whoops, with a side of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: Magnus really should know better than to question the stamina of a twenty year old kid. Especially if said kid is a runed-up Shadowhunter with a wasted puberty to make up for. Just the thought of going another round makes Magnus' bones creak. He's too old for this shit.But then, how could he resist this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some late night smut. Then I sent it to D. She requested more porn. I complied. This is the result. Naturally, I blame her for all of this.
> 
> My deepest gratitude to my betas D and Lu, all remaining mistakes are my own.

"Again?" Magnus asks, eyeing Alec with a look somewhere between astonished and outraged. "Already?"

Alec lifts his shoulder in a lopsided shrug. It would look abashed if it weren't for the defiant look in his eyes, the hunger burning in that stare. Unapologetic. Horny. And hot as fuck.

There's a blush burning high on his cheeks, or maybe he's still flushed from their earlier exertions. Wherever his hair isn't sticking up in whichever direction, it's clinging to his skull in sweat-slick locks, giving him a delectably debauched look. "That stamina rune was your idea."

"I may not have thought that one through," Magnus admits, flopping down onto his back. He's still feeling slightly short of breath after their last bout. If they both lay perfectly still, Magnus is almost positive they could hear the kitchen table still shaking.

Alec had looked incredible, thighs spread wide, dragging Magnus close, clinging to him as if for dear life as Magnus curled his fingers, slippery with lube, right there, felt Alec clench around him. It was more addicting than yin fen, watching Alec fall apart under his fingers, feeling him shudder, hear him curse and moan and beg. Magnus coaxed those filthy sounds from him and kissed them up, tasting Alec and fuck and more.

If Ragnor knew what set his tea cup rattling... The laugh sneaks past Magnus' defenses and breaks free, shattering the silence. Magnus doesn't have the wits to reign it back in.

Truth be told, Magnus hadn't expected the rune to be quite this effective. "So how many is that now? Three?"

"Four."

Four? The kitchen, the Persian entry rug, the shower…

It had started out innocently enough, just helping each other soap up, Alec’s hands gliding over Magnus’ pecs and abs, working up a good lather. Nothing unusual. Lazy. Sated. Sliding over Magnus’ shoulders, kneading into the muscles there, working out the kinks, melting Magnus’ resistance along with the last tension draining his body. Big, swiping circles down his back. He hadn’t even twitched when those fingers dipped even lower, between his cheeks, seeking heat, entrance, comfort.

Before he knew it Magnus was pressed against the shower glass, fingers knotting with Alec’s, leaving entwined handprints on the steamed up shower wall as Alec pressed into him in long, sensuous strokes, slick and easy. Magnus had surged on the waves of pleasure, building inside him like a tide, slow but inevitable, floating between the cool, smooth glass against his temples and Alec’s presence warm and steady, grounding him, showing him the way. Magnus had lost himself in the sway, the ebb and flow, tasting water on his lips, losing track of time, of space, of anything that wasn’t glass-water-Alec until Alec had stiffened behind him, groaned, forehead pressing into Magnus’ shoulder, fingers digging into his hips as he crested and spilled deep inside Magnus. 

He hadn’t expected Alec to turn Magnus around and slide to his knees, fluid, graceful. "Are you counting the shower twice?"

"Shower, entry hallway, bookcase in your study, kitchen table." Alec ticks them off on his fingers.

Bookcase... Oh. How silly of Magnus, to forget the one thing that started this all. The hard floors under his knees, dust mites dancing in the tranquil afternoon light filtering in through the windows, Alec's increasingly choked-off breaths, books falling to the floor left and right as Alec's hands clambered for purchase in the bookcase behind him, Alec's taste filling his mouth... Magnus feels suddenly profoundly grateful they're lying down already or this impromptu trip down memory lane might have brought him to his knees. Again.

"Make it five and we'll call it even?" Alec suggests, hand trailing down Magnus' side to rest on his hip bone. It's an invitation as much as a challenge.

Magnus groans, but obligingly follows the call of those fingers, rolling himself smoothly on top of Alec. Alec hums and spreads his legs, allowing Magnus to slide between them. It's too hot. Alec's skin is burning against Magnus', warm and sticky where they didn't bother to clean up besides a cursory wipe. Magnus can feel the sweat instantly breaking out on his skin, running in tickling rivulets down his body to pool at the bottom of his spine.

Magnus really should know better than to question the stamina of a twenty year old kid. Especially if said kid is a runed-up Shadowhunter with a wasted puberty to make up for. Just the thought of going another round makes Magnus' bones creak. He's too old for this shit.

But then, how could he resist this? Alec shifts beneath him, grinding up into Magnus, just small shifts of his pelvis, punctuated by Alec’s mouth hot on his collarbone, sucking a matching hickey next to the neat row already grazing Magnus’ clavicle. It's delicious. He can feel Alec between them, already hard again and ready to go.

It sends sparks down Magnus' spine. Alas, they go nowhere, just fizzle out and die. There's no way Magnus has another round in him. "One day you'll be the death of me."

Alec's laugh reverberates all through his body, easy and carefree. The sound makes Magnus' heart sing. Alec’s fingers blaze trails through sweat-slick landscapes, coming to rest teasingly at the swell of Magnus’ ass.

"You're immortal, old man. Now get to it."

He smacks Magnus’ ass. Grins. Cocky. Triumphant.

Magnus knows when he’s being baited, but fuck if it isn’t effective. He wouldn’t be the High Warlock of Brooklyn if he backed down from a challenge. "Kids nowadays. No respect for their elders.”

Alec wriggles impatiently, trapped between Magnus and the blankets. It's not enough to rekindle the fire. Magnus is as spent as can be. He'll have to resort to other methods, then. “I'll teach you a lesson or two yet."

And with that he sneaks a hand between them. Alec moans, eyes rolling back inside his head, and submits himself to be schooled.


	2. Outtake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Magnus can feel the coarse fabric of the rug pressing into his back, rough fibres dragging over sensitive skin. He's gonna have rug burn tomorrow._
> 
> _He doesn't care._
> 
> _It's hard to care for anything so trivial when Alec is writhing on top of him, moving with utter abandon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After D requested more porn she suggested scenarios and then I wrote this but I couldn't figure out where to stick this snipplet. It didn't fit the flow of the original fic, so it ended up as an outtake. It's the missing scene on the Persian entry rug. Enjoy.

Magnus can feel the coarse fabric of the rug pressing into his back, rough fibres dragging over sensitive skin. He's gonna have rug burn tomorrow.

He doesn't care.

It's hard to care for anything so trivial when Alec is writhing on top of him, moving with utter abandon.

He isn't putting on a show. None of his gestures are calculated, he's probably not even aware he's doing them. Dragging a hand through his sweat slick locks, biting his lip, one hand trailing over his own chest, finding a nipple to tweak.

It's mesmerizing.

Magnus watches the tantalizing flush coloring Alec's cheeks, the slight part of his lips, the ripple of his stomach muscles as he raises himself and sinks down again, connecting them thigh to ass to balls to groin, dragging Magnus inside Alec with that faint sigh, every time. It’s the sigh that slays Magnus, most of all.

Magnus' toes curl, fingers hovering unsure over Alec's thighs spread wide on either side of Magnus'. He doesn't want to disturb, to break that spell, of Alec seeking his pleasure, lost in his own little world, that place where only Magnus ever brought him.

He’s the only person in the world privileged enough to have witnessed this, seen Alec in the throes of passion, at the height of pleasure, moving with such utter abandon, such grace. Fluid. Strong. Sure. Sexy. Beautiful. Magnus can feel his heart seize in his chest, too many emotions threatening to break free.

Something else gives way first.

It catches Magnus off-guard, his own orgasm rolling over him, dragged out of him alongside a surprised shout, fingers grabbing Alec, hips snapping up, burying himself inside. Alec rides it out, hands falling down to stroke himself through it, fast, frantic, following only moments later, spilling hot onto Magnus' belly.

The only one.

Magnus still feels light-headed, out of sorts, reeling from what just happened when Alec opens his eyes, gaze meeting Magnus', lips splitting into a blinding smile. Giddy. Proud. Sated. And Magnus has to revise his earlier assessment. Not lost in his own world, but listening, focused, finely attuned to Magnus' pleasure.

Fuck.

Magnus lets his head fall back, feels the coarse fibres chafing at his back. The floor underneath is hard and uncomfortable. His back prickles where it rubbed across the rug.

He doesn't care.

It's hard to care when your heart is bursting, full of love.


End file.
